Floating World
by Kim -senpai
Summary: He didn't expect to wake up- didn't expect to live again. His face is still similar, yet so different. His name is not his, yet still his, and what's this? Why is he the brother of the show's protagonist? Antihero!OC ; SI!OC ; BNHA (Warning: Grammar and Spelling errors)
1. Chapter 1

**_1 – Yugen_**

* * *

_[Past, several years ago]_

_"Ma, what is a quirk?"_

_A woman, his mama, smiles at him, before explaining the wondrous thing about quirks._

_His eyes shone like a sun._

_"I wanna have a quirk like Ma!"_

* * *

_"Hello there, mini-Hisashi!"_

_Izuki stares at the woman's red eyes, confused, he stuttered out, "Hisashi?"_

_The woman just laughed, her spiky cream coloured hair bounced, "You look like Hisashi, kiddo. That's what I meant."_

_He just nodded, accepting the answer._

_... Who's Hisashi anyway?_

* * *

_He got his quirk when he was four._

_And it's the same quirk that his Mama has!_

_But he hates it when he get smack in the face with a book._

_He didn't mean to fly it around._

* * *

_Izuki met his father, after receiving a news about his Ma's pregnancy._

_He despised his father a lot._

_Because they have a lot in common,_

_But so different in case of their ambition._

_..._

_His father loves his work, barely having a time for his family._

_He, Izuki, loves his own family. He will protect them one day._

* * *

_"Is this my brother?"_

_Izuki looked at the bundle of fabric wrapping the baby, "My brother?"_

_"Yes, he is. He is Izuku. Midoriya Izuku."_

* * *

_"Zuzu!" Izuku, his baby brother, repeatedly exclaim, "Zuzuniinii!"_

_Izuki, in response, carried the baby, smiling._

_..._

_"Mama!" his baby brother yelled out._

_His mother almost fainted._

* * *

_He touched the mirror infront of him, palm met palm, his gaze goes to his looks._

_Luminescent green eyes, spiky dark green — almost black — hair and pale skin._

_This is him now._

_He is Midoriya Izuki._

_He's not Caleb anymore._

* * *

_"Where are we going, Ma?"_

_His Mama smiled, kneeling down before him, "We're going to your Aunt's place, Zukkun."_

_"I see." Izuki muttered, looking down at his little brother, "We're going to meet someone new then?"_

_"Yes," she nodded, looking at his youngest son as well, "He's at the same age as Izukkun, two years and a half, I think."_

_"Name?"_

_"Bakugou Katsuki."_

* * *

_"Inko! It's been a while since you last visited!" the woman with ash blond hair admonished, "Oh? You're with your sons!"_

_Mama, on the other hand, just casually giggles, "Ah, yes, this is my youngest, Izuku. Say hello to your aunt Mitsuki, Izukkun."_

_"Hewwo." The tiny response she got from the kid. Mitsuki gushes over him._

_"Izuki, child," Izuki whips his head over the man standing right next to Mitsuki, "Matsuru-san." Izuki greeted, bowing his head, "How are you doing, Matsuru-san?"_

_"I've been well," the man answers, lips quirked upwards, "You're polite as ever, child. How about the three of you go inside? Mitsuki, stop squeezing the poor kid's cheeks please."_

* * *

_The older ones, namely his mother, Mitsuki and Matsuru, talked comically. Meanwhile he stared at the carbon copy of his aunt infront of him._

_"What's your name?" he asked, his little brother hiding behind him. The carbon copy looks up at him, the brat grinned._

_"Katsu! Ki!"_

_"I see..." Izuki watches the brat flinging his chubby arms upwards, Izuku behind him looks fascinated. "Well, I am Izuki. Nice to meet you, Katsuki."_

_"Yeah!" the brat pumped his arms, Izuki nudges his brother, "As you can see, this is my little brother. Say hello to Izuku, Katsuki."_

_"Hello! I'm Katsuki, you're Izuku!"_

_"... Y-yeah, hello."_

* * *

_Gazing right infront of his little brother, he is aware how his looks differ from the former._

_He got narrowed green luminescent eyes, his brother has round dark green eyes. His brother has lighter shade of green hair, he got the darker one, also the freckles. He doesn't have any of them, unlike his brother that littered his face with it._

_He hums, watching the two children playing with blocks, is his existence will change the plot?_

_He has a quirk just like his mother. He can lift things via mental focus. Telekinesis._

_Will Izuku hate him for his quirk?_

_He can still remember the details of the series, Izuku has no quirk at all._

_Will Izuku despise him?_

_The only thing he can do is, maybe, influence them._

_Maybe._

* * *

_"Izuki thinks so much." Inko finally stated, sighing, "He thinks so much. He always think."_

_"Well, he's a child."_

_"That's not what I meant, Mitsuki, Matsuru." she corrected, "I mean, he acts like an adult— scratch that, he moves like an adult."_

_"Izuki is an excellent child," Matsuru replies, "really excellent. Let's just see what will happen in the near future."_

* * *

(The future is gone.)

(They split apart.)

(As one turned his back from good.)

* * *

Next: _2 - Fast Paced_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 – Fast Paced**_

* * *

"Father's gonna visit?" my dumb self parroted my mother's words who's currently cooking dinner. She hummed, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, yes he is. He planned to get all of us to somewhere."

"I see..."

* * *

"Katsuki, please be more careful." I reminded the child covered with bruises, "Your scars will mark your skin if you didn't properly take care of yourself."

I washed the stinging bruise that Katsuki gained from brawling someone with his age, he looked at me, wide and curious red eyes glimmered,

"It'll heal though!"

"Yes, it will fade, but not completely." I chided.

"Just like the scar running over your mouth?" he curiously questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded, ghostly touching my lips, "Just like that."

* * *

"It seems our Katsuki grew fond of you."

"He did."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm not just that." I replied, "But I'm also grateful."

* * *

"Pa!" Izuku yelled out, flinging his arms upward. Hisashi looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"IZUKU! YOU GREW!"

Mother laughs, the longing in her eyes vanished.

I grimaced at the man.

* * *

"Izuki? Why do you hate your father so much?" my mother asked me, I sighed, not meeting her eyes,

"... I just hate his fire."

_'He's exerting weird vibe that I dislike.'_

* * *

"Katsuki, what the most important thing in one person are not the abilities they posses, but their personality and intentions." I stated, running my hand through Izuku's hair while he sleeps, "You and Izuku are now best-friends, what will happen if you heard that he is... disabled?"

I asked, "Will you dislike him?"

Katsuki looked down, pouting while staring at his hands, "I will not, he's nice! Why would I hate him?"

I hummed, "Well, disabled are weak, because they don't have the ability to protect themselves. They are weak and fragile and uncool, that's what all people say, right? You also believe that."

Katsuki shook his head, "But Izuku's my friend though..."

"_Though_, remember this Katsuki," I leaned on him, making him look at my luminescent green eyes, "They're weak outside but strong inside, they still possess something valuable, we don't know what it is, but it's important to them, they can protect it by themselves but there will be someone who can break them."

"That's why we got Heroes to defend here." I ruffled his spiky hair, grinning, "Be a man worthy of the title called 'Hero'. Katsu."

* * *

"I don't want to... join."

"You need to, Izukkun." Mother rebutted. "It's just a vacation, why not?"

"I don't like Father being here, he's weird."

My mother just huffed. Done with my reasoning.

* * *

"Who's 'sensei', father?" I questioned the man, while skimming the papers littered around, Hisashi hummed, "My superior from work, a medical expert I must say."

"... I see. Is he incredible?"

"He is. I idolize his works. They never fail after all."

* * *

"Nii-san!" Izuku called out, "Kacchan is fighting Mamoru again!"

I exhaled, standing up.

A wooden stick trails behind me, floating.

* * *

_"Kidnapping Incidents keep on happening, huh."_

_"Outside life sure is scary."_

_"I heard they only kidnap children..."_

_"Why though?"_

* * *

"Where are we going, nii-san?"

I glanced down to Izuku and Katsuki, I tilted my head, "Somewhere magnificent and extravagant."

"Ekistragavant?"

"Yes. _Ex-tra-va-gant_."

"It must be cool if Zuki-nii said that it's ekisvraganant, huh!" I heard Katsuki's loud whisper and Izuku's approval, I just laughed.

...

"Here we are." I declared, after the few minutes of hiking and walking, I waved my hands from the view before me, a vast of grass land with few trees providing some cool shade and a small abandoned hut on the center, "Isn't this pretty?"

Katsuki run towards the hut, seeing this, my little brother followed behind him while yelling some incoherent words.

I sighed, smiling.

...

"This will be our secret base! _'Izu-Ka-Ku'_ base!" Katsuki tells Izuku, while watching me clean up the hut using my quirk, Izuku gave a 'woah' sound, completely amazed from what Katsuki told him.

"Let's hunt bugs, Kacchan!"

"Sure!"

"Don't stray away from here, you two. There are... _monsters_ nearby."

"Psh! I'll just beat them up with my hands!"

* * *

"The abilities of your quirk passed the limits that your mother can do, you sure did evolve, son." Hisashi told me, "Mind showing me the capabilities that you can do?"

I smacked him with a flying metal bat.

* * *

I sat quietly beside Izuku, my mother and father talked comically infront of us.

We're having a trip, how exciting.

* * *

You know what's the best thing when you're quiet? You can hear gossips and information.

_"I think I heard there was a villain nearby these shops, how scary—"_

_"—I think that villain has flammable—"_

_"—Somewhat oil or gas—"_

_"—Not safe—"_

* * *

"Father, what's your quirk again?"

"Oh, it's-"

* * *

Huge explosion carried among the city, unnamed villains came taking away the children away from their families, I pushed Izuku in my mother's arms-

Cries of civilians drowned me from whatever my mom trying to tell me, I smiled, mouthing,

_"I'll be back-"_

I was taken away.

_"-don't worry."_

* * *

_"Who's 'sensei', father?"_

_"My superior from work, a medical expert I must say."_

_"... I see. Is he incredible?"_

_"He is. I idolize his works. They never fail after all."_

_I read the papers I'm holding, stated:_

_'Project S: Indestructible, Nomu'_

* * *

I saw my father with someone so familiar.

I think I know that man before I died in my past life.

Some important character?

Oh well, I tried murdering my sperm-donor though.

Fuck getting fast-paced. I want to be on plot now.

* * *

Ma?" Izuku gripped his mother's shoulder, "Why's everything burning?"

"Where's papa?"

"Why is Nii-san gone?"

Inko just cried, breaking Izuku's heart.

A lone but strong voice echoed through the burning buildings,

_"Fret not— For I am **Here**!"_

* * *

Next: _3 - Komorebi_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 – Komorebi**_

* * *

Remember what I said about murdering my father?

_... I did not._

What? Are you really expecting me to kill somebody who's clearly more experienced than me?

I'm just a lousy civilian damnit. Death adores me so much that she caresses my cold body and giving me another chance of life just for the sake of her... _entertainment?_

I don't even know how I ended up here in this world full of weird stuff. _I didn't ask for this._

I sigh, not bothering myself from getting up on my position. The incident happened two days ago left me mentally scarred.

**Did it?**

I don't know. I felt nothing. Maybe I'm sick mentally. Psychologically broken.

The place is wrecked. Fallen debris everywhere, chunks of stones littered, burnt scent mixed with disgustingly rotting skin made my nose itch.

I don't care anymore. I already gotten used to it. As long as Izuku,_ my precious little brother_, is safe, then that's it.

I closed my eyes, letting the wind hummed a lullaby in my ears.

* * *

I was woken by a black stray cat staring right at me. Its glowing green eyes looked blank.

Strangely, I feel _safe_.

I groaned and lifted my body up from the ground, sitting, the cat jumped few meters away from me then I looked up.

_It's already night._

I breathed heavily, standing up, heard my bones cracking up from the force I exerted out of my body then I walk.

The area was devastated. No people — creatures — can be seen, aside from the cat. I ignore the pain in my shoulders as I searched for a house, an abandoned one, which I found easily since it's still standing quite neatly. The cat follows my steps as I opened and wobbled to the gate,

"Sorry for intruding..." left my lips softly, the house looks like it was massacred of some sort—

My stomach grumbles lightly.

I snorted and head towards the kitchen, opening some cupboards to find some canned goods or just any edible stuff which I saw right on.

I grabbed and proceeded to open it, smelling the aromatic scent like a damn five star meal which I find funny since it's just a canned tuna.

Hunger really influences people's behaviour.

The cat purred on my lap as I give it portions of my food.

I need companion, anyway.

* * *

I need to get out from this wreckage.

_As soon as possible—_

I need to loot, or maybe salvage objects. Preferably clothes. I stink.

The house I acquired became my temporary place now. It cannot be called home, it's not my home.

Them smiling, warmth filling my insides, my name being called oh so fondly_Hugging-CaRiNG–LoviNg—HoMeHoMEhOme**HOME**_

The cat hisses at me, jerking me awake from my thoughts.

I smiled down to it, whispering the audible words, _" ...Thank you."_

It purred.

* * *

Two months and I learned how to do various tasks. Scraping for food was the hardest since I don't have any money left in my pockets, so maybe I should just steal.

_And that I did._

My hands are still quite jerky so people tend to notice me robbing their wallets off, but my quirk helps me out by levitating some wooden boards, using those as a leverage to jump over the tall walls then escape.

_(I'm walking on the path that I shouldn't take.)_

I know you may think that I should just use my quirk to rob, but no.

It needs total concentration, just solely focusing on the target which is taxing. And risky because:

A. People will notice me staring at some object and will move away.

B. Since it needs total concentration, I will ignore my surroundings and will focus only on the target, which I will leave my back unguarded.

C. My quirk also happens to be connected with my emotions, the stronger my emotion being exerted while focusing on the object, the probability that I can lift the target will be much higher— But I feel empty at the moment which will be useless.

Lastly, D. I can't control my quirk quite easily yet—

"**Thief**! That kid stole my wallet!"

I clutched the thick wallet in my hands, running away, it seems like the man who screamed like a damn banshee will not use his quirk. He seem kinda look normal anyway, I grinned—

Then a pink goo landed before me, making me stop dead on my tracks.

It evaporates, leaving a scorch mark on the ground.

You've gotta be kidding me, that's an acid, isn't it?

_**"GIVE IT BACK."**_

I looked back, eyes widening as the man I stole the wallet from became slime like creature.

Then he explodes.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit– _SHIT!_

Various matter melted, traffic signs, glass windows, the ground, walls, _everything_— it all fucking **melted**! I heard screaming, making me glance on my side, seeing people's clothes melting away just because of that pink goo.

That fucker of a man didn't think it through whether his actions will cause good or bad to everyone– _to everything!_

I dashed, dodging the pink projectiles that had been sent on my way, seeing a nearby trashcan, I grab and threw the lid from the air, watching it slowly descends on my way—

**Distress: refers to a state of mind mixed with worry and fear, anxiety or pressure, often brought by problems; such as failing grades, not passing your paperwork to your boss when it's already your deadline, and aggravating a monster that is chasing you _LIKE NOW!_**

The lid slows down and immediately flung away as I jumped onto it, some of the pink goo landed on my skin, making me grit my teeth as it bleeds painfully, like a burning furnace—

I looked back and heave a sigh, the pink goo/slime/man/creature is gone, my heart slowly began to beat normally again.

_Normally._

My adrenaline slowly fades away, making me tired and wobbly, and sleepy–

_Sleepy..._

I lost my concentration.

"Fuck."

The lid begun to fall down vertically, my grip loosened, the slashes of wind makes me hug myself mid-air, leaving me into curling position, I closed my eyes, expecting pain to travel in my body.

But it didn't happen.

"Are you alright?"

I snapped my eyes back open, staring right at the man with violet flaming head, wearing a vest and a long sleeved shirt.

"I saw your fantastic acts with the pink slime, I must say it was impressive." he mused, looking all curious, he looked at me, his flaming yellow eyes gleamed with anticipation, "Let's get your scars heal, shall we?"

Then it's all black.

* * *

_4 – Persona_


End file.
